jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Runners
Sporadic & JWTM's successful game-vocaled 2015 song, Nintendo Runners, will be in their first collaborated mixtape, Rise Of The Champions. These amazing lyrics are written below: Sporadic & JWTM's "Nintendo Runners" (Produced by Sporadic & JoeySideFire) Lyrics Verse 1 (JWTM) It all in started in 1974 (nineteen seventy-four) Started changing the game like I never done before Started feeling my presence like Luke with the force But it's only Level 1, so how am I doing the most? I saw Sonic with his friends, so how could I pretend? I'll outrun it like a boss just wait till' Level 10 I'm way to far to reach, call it "Martian Storm Galaxy" Too much killers ahead, while I spin to kill instead Young Mario, bet i'll reach my high score Better hurry up with the game before were trapped And Luigi made it packed, and we got each others backs Embarrassing the Wright Brothers, there's no other runners Like the Mario Brothers, awesome Nintendo Runners Hit back with electricity, just push down A&B twice and they'll fail But quick we gotta bail, saving stories to tell Killing em' like Sonic & Donkey Kong dodging the bullet Chorus 2x (Sporadic & JWTM) we run this like Nintendo (x2) Sonic and Mario, Donkey Kong and Princess Peach Legend Link in check and also Sonic's gone way off his leash Verse 2 (Sporadic): So we run this like nintendo Started long ago but i brang a whole different tempo Making a name for ourselves straight from the get go And once you listen to it you just can't let go they know whenever we step in the building they thought knew music but got a whole different feeling we changed the game, me and Marsh completely were the main characters Mario and Luigi unknown which means you can't come near me We, started at the bottom now the top is where were at nintendo runners so you its murder of this track people always seem to lose the spine in their backs and the lack the zeal to bring real rap back and they dont have the knack to compete with the best we never hold back cause we always attack And we Kill em like Cancer my sign of the Zodiac Chorus 2x (Sporadic & JWTM) we run this like Nintendo (x2) Sonic and Mario, Donkey Kong and Princess Peach Legend Link in check and also Sonic's gone way off his leash Talking (Sporadic & JWTM) Everyone this is not a Public Service Announcement it's the truth Warning to all the haters we came in the came to annihilate and that's what we'll do We're bringing real rap back... Nintendo Runners Chorus 3x (JWTM) (Sporadic background/ adlib) we run this like Nintendo (x2) Sonic and Mario, Donkey Kong and Princess Peach Legend Link in check and also Sonic's gone way off his leash Outro (Sporadic) coming soon... Category:Songs Category:Sporadic Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Sporadic & JWTM Songs Category:Sporadic & JWTM's First Mixtape Songs